Trust
by Firewolfe
Summary: POV piece Who do you trust when your world ends? TOS BSG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TOS BSG in it many forms.  
This show belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This work is a  
tribute to that show.

Dedicated to Soledad. Here is the follow-up to Faith. It is a rough  
draft only. POV- Tigh

Rating - G

By: FireStar

10.09.2006

Trust

I watch in horror as a viper explodes. It is not the first time that I have witnessed the death of warrior. I wonder who it is who has died.

Who's trust has been betrayed? Is his family waiting to greet him in celebration?

We have all been waiting eagerly for today. The day the war will end and we will all finally know  
peace. Some part of me does not trust this peace. It never really believed it was posible. I look over and see  
the Commander as he calmly answers the president's question.

"What was that?" President Adair asks

"That was my son….dying."

I look and see tears falling from my aides face. Lt. Athena young Zach's older sister. I see the pain in my oldest friends face. Lord's of Kobol how has this happened?

Who betrayed us? The Cylons? Baltar? President Adair or our own foolish hope for a peaceful existence with a machine race who only wanted our destruction for a thousand yearns?

Who did the president trust? Did I trust him? I feel the terror as it occurs to me that we are now fighting our our lives.

Then in a moment I know the answer. No I never did and neither did he. I look at him for orders for hope.

Who have I always trusted with my life? Who has always lead with his faith? He orders us to head for the homeworlds and I obey. I do not think of the warriors we leave behind only that there must be a reason he orders this retreat.

We break off and run to try to save our worlds but it is to late...

This is what he feared and I know I would never have seen this betrayal...  
Once more our trust has been betrayed. The defensive systems have been turned off or sabatoged and our worlds, our homes are in ashes.

Many of us fly down to see if we can find the living.  
The civilians look at us like we failed them.

How can I blame them? They looked to us to protect them. Yet we trusted the civilian leaders to make peace. Who failed to hold our trust?

Who can we trust now? More importantly who do I trust?

I trust him. I trust Adama of the House of Sagan Commander of the last Battlestar the Galactica.

I trust because he was right to fear this. He was right to question the tactic and by the lords of Kobol he is right to seek our brothers and sisters on Earth.

In any case it hardly matters. Earth or an other place I know deep in my soul he will never betray my trust. He is the last best hope we have.

I trust you Adama with my life and with my soul. I will follow him to hades because I turst he would bring us through to heaven.

I trust you Adama always.

End log- Colonel Tigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides who to trust.

By : FireStar

2006.09.12

Adama's Log-

He calls himself Count Iblis and all we have to do is follow him. All we must do is trust our lives and our very souls to his care. I wonder? No I do not trust this man. He is to polished to smooth. His manners are impeccable like man from our distant past. Yet… he reminds me of someone. Who? Who does he remind me of? I sit here as the fleet celebrates the bounty of our increased harvest. I still can not believe that he was able to move that object with just his mind. Then again it is merely a child's trick for a certain type of child. Yes he has a gift but who gave it to him? I spent yearns in the temple learning that skill somehow I doubt he learned his there. OH, Lord no. The council has asked that our enemy be delivered to us and I have just been informed Baltar it coming under a flag of Truce. No…..No Count Iblis I do not trust you because you remind me of Baltar.

Who do I trust in this… Myself , My son we must learn your plan…


End file.
